plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Izabela
thumbIzabela (actiually Izadora Maria Lopez Inturbide) is a contestant of Total Drama Musical Adventures, Total Drama: The Edge of Glory and Total Drama Cinema. Iza is a chef in Total Drama: Fright School. She's Monique's best friend. She's from San Sebastian in Spain. Total Drama Musical Adventures 1st Episode In the challange Iz said that her favourite singer is Avril Lavigne and she got dressed like her. When she and Monique discovered that they chosed the same singer, they became a good friends. They both voted for Russel. 2nd Episode Izabela have done the challange very fast and raked 10/10. After team Pop win, she celebrate their victory along with Monique, Johan and Ania. 3rd Episode At first she didn't understand the challange, but Ania explain her what she should do. When she finished and got only 12 points, she start to quarrel with Chris. At last the host gave her 13 points. She really thought that her team was going to win. But then Mariah won for team Rock. Iz voted for Blanca, who got the lowest score. 4th Episode Izabela was first to discover that Leanne and Madison copied Scarlette's dress. Leater she agree for "unfair" voting. Iza voted on Madison, because only she wasn't on her team. Previosuly she had 18/20, but when she corrected her dress she get 19/20. 5th Episode This time she was 3rd to bring her work. After that she was talking and laughing with Johan. After he hugged her she get know about his relationship with Katie. Iz was suprised. Then Chris interrupted her and said that she has a relationship with Billy. Izabela got so angry on him. Billy heard that and explain Iza, that he's in love with someone else. Then girls tried to gusse who is she. Finally Billy said that she's Izabela. Then Iz fainted, becouse he said that she's freaking sexy. She was really angry at him, but Billy became her real enemy, after he kiss her and catches her bobs. Iz said to him: " And try do this again and you! Are! Dead!". Along with Monique and Katie she said that he's disgusting. Izabela voted for Billy. 6th Episode Iza was 2nd to finish the challange. It's first time she has a ponytail. Chris gave her 30/30 for her work. When Iza's team lose (becouse of Billy) she voted for... yes for Billy! 7th Episode At the beginning Izabela discover that she had an allergic attac: she had rash on her belly, back, legs, arms and leater even on the face. In the case of that she hasn't done the challange. Fortunetly (for her) in this episode was no elimination, so she was safe. 8th Episode At the begging we saw the Katie, Izabela & Monique vs. Catherine conflict. When Catherine said that Katie is stupid at first she asked her, why she thing so. Leater she spotted her mistake, becouse Catherine said:" I am not talk with stupid people!", which isn't correct. Then Catherine said that she isn't talking with "rubbish". Izabela answer: "At first: Learn to chat! At second: In that case we all know, that you don't talk to yourself!" Leater she keep quarrel with Catherine. Finally she won the challange and vote for (It's so obvious!) Catherine. 9th Episode After she done the challange and saw Johan as Justin Bieber Izabela seemed to be scared and hide behind Monique. Leater she said that she has " Bieberfobia", what mean that she really hate this singer. Iza get there 3rd place and invisibility. She voted for Alex. 10th episode This time Izabela was first to bring her work. When Chris said that they have a new contestant: Linda, she seemed to don't like her. Iza again got 3rd place and invisibility for next episode. 11th Episode Iza was 5th to bring the work. It was first time when she indywidually lose. 12th Episode In this episode she said that in her opinion Heather has the most beautyful voice. At first she wanted to vote on Leanne, but at last Iz voted on Kelsey, but leater change her vote on Leanne. 13th Episode This time she was 3nd to bring her work. Leater when Leanne start to quarrel with Kelsey, she fight with them on Kelsey's side. Leater she said to Leanne, that she thought that everybody are her friends, but she has no friends here. When Leanne get voted off she seemed to be happy about this. 14th Episode She was first to bring her work. She felt sorry about Kelsey's quit. 15th Episode This time Izabela bring her work right after the time, so she didn't have points for it. She was as shocked about Monique's quit as about Johan's vote. When she discover that he vote on her, she get very angry and voted on him. Gallery Total Drama: Musical Adventures IzAsAvril.png|Izabela as Avril Lavigne. IzAsCat.png|Iz as a cat. IzCoverOfAlbum.png|Cover of Iza's album. IzFlamenco.png|Izka in her flamenco dress. IzLGBloodyMary.png|Izabela as Lady Gaga in song Bloody Mary IzAsSharpay.png|Iz as Sharpay from HSM IzRagge.png|Izka as a regge singer IzInturbideLetGo.PNG|Iza's album: Let Go IzTicket.png|A ticket for Izabela's concert. IzConcert.png|Iz's concert. TDMAwardByIz0.png|Award for the Winner of the season by Iza IzNewOutfit.png|Izka's autograph Heathercnhq (1).png|Izabela as a DJ CourtneyFace.png|Iz and Dora in their band. T.png|Iza in Johan's band. TDMA.final4.png|Izka on Mariah's promo. KatieMariahIzAniaFinal4.png|Izabela on Katie's promo. IzJellyfish.png|Iz with jellyfish, right before she get electric shock. In the case of that she quited. Hjhjk.PNG|Iza on Ania's promo. Total Drama: The Edge of Glory IzAsLGEdgeOfGlory.png|As Lady Gaga IzaRaszka.png|As Rachel Kategoria:Season 3 Kategoria:Characters Kategoria:Females Kategoria:Fan Fiction Characters